


Let the Dying Live in Your Heart

by Oddballme



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Death, M/M, OOC, Veterans Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddballme/pseuds/Oddballme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua thinks about the past and cries. Gon comes alive in Killua's heart again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Dying Live in Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for all the people who have died, are dying, and have yet to die.

I watched as the sun set on their graves. It was something that hurt me more than anything else could. My friends, my family are in the ground. And by my family I meant my real family, not the one that shared my blood, but the ones who helped me grow to know what is right and good. They were the ones to show me the world could be filled with good people, not only bad. As the sun's light left the world, I turned my back once more and walked away. But this time I knew what had befallen my friends. I knew that they had left this place during violence,but now I hoped that they had the peace I wanted to share with them. 

Why am I the one living? Why am I the one they decided to save? Me, who comes from a past filled with death and they thought to fill it with more. How could they have been so cruel to me. He must have hated me to give me this life. He must be watching me and laughing.

As these thoughts fill my head, a stranger walks by just as that last ray of the sun completely leaves this side of me to the darkness. He dropped something. I missed it when he first passed. 

Later that night I stand and a light flickers on above me. And as I stand underneath it, I realize I'm looking at love. His love. It may bring more questions, that the answers I have received have brought, but I know that I am looking into love and it hurts. The page starts to blur and I realize I am crying for the salt has burned it's way down my skin only one other tie before.

Dear Killua,   
I have something to confess. I loved you. I love you still. And I will always love you. You must hate me, if not for this knowledge, then for the fact that I must have left you without a goodbye. You must believe me when I say it was for you. If I had had the time to say goodbye, you would have stopped me anyways. So please remember that it was all for you. It wasn't that I hated you and wanted to make more death in your life, but for the fact that I wanted you to live, actually live your life. I have left, but the rest of the world is still there and if you loved me even the tiniest bit, go find some more happiness for yourself. Please there are people who you still need to meet. Please live. I love you,   
Gon

Gon, I loved you too. I LOVED YOU TOO. Come back. Please come back. I'm not like you, I can't travel alone and befriend everyone, doing what's right all the time. 

Please come back to me.

I love you. Come out of the ground and let your sunshine shine again. Come out of the ground to fly with me once more. 

I love you. 

...

 

please...

 

...

 

please....


End file.
